Petals in the Wind
by NuitNuit
Summary: The Warden and Alistair share their first truly intimate moments together. Rated M for the sexin'. Compliment/One-off to 'Duty Doesn't Come For Free'


The moment had finally arrived….THE MOMENT. So many times Elishka had thought about how it might take place – her transition from girlhood into womanhood. She had envisioned everything from a prince to the nastiest, dirtiest, greasiest, dark haired sex god down the block deflowering her. But now, she walked to a tent, the prospect of her maidenhood's dissolution imminent. The man leading the way was the love of her life; she just knew it. He was everything she could ever hope to have for herself – handsome, charming, funny, godly.

Excitement and nerves nipped at her heels. She had read about this very moment in her romance novels but now it was actually here. He had asked her. Her heart swelled; her stomach jumped for joy. A maelstrom of happy emotions swirled within. Forget the darkspawn. Forget the blight. Elishka was going to get lucky tonight.

On many a previous night, they had stolen away into the woods for moonlight making out and dry humping sessions. Clothing, however, always remained on and hands never delved below the waistline.

Once in the tent, they began with the familiar – kissing. They fell back against the bedroll, mouths and tongues colliding in a well practiced dance. Hands maneuvered well known terrain – Alistair's fingers rolling hungered over the cloth covering Elishka's breasts. She let out a whimper against his mouth, her own hands pushing at his chest, nudging him off her.

"No clothes," she murmured. No more sweaty bits shielded behind cloth barriers.

One advantage of mage robes – they were easy to remove. She wiggled the garment over her head and threw it to the side. A deep breath infused with confidence filled her chest as she slid off her small clothes. She had never wanted to be naked more in her life.

Alistair's shirt ripped as he tugged it off enthusiastically. Before he could remove his pants, Elishka was back upon him. She had waited far too long to navigate the landscape of his chest. Greedy hands roved over muscled flesh while her mouth concentrated on a nipple. She had read about teasing a nipple with your teeth. Her teeth grazed against the tender flesh, sending a shudder through Alistair's body. His hips began to buck, a loud moan bubbling upon his lips. "No….too soon," he murmured, frustration ripe within his tone.

Confusion sparked upon Elishka's features as she pulled back and looked to Alistair, "Something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Had she not done it correctly? She tried to copy what the books described.

Alistair shook his head. "No, you were definitely doing something right. I just…." His face flushed red as his chin dipped ashamed. "…I kind of…finished."

Elishka's face crinkled as she mouthed, 'Oh'. She wanted to ask him if that was normal, but by the wash of embarrassment in Alistair's face, she knew that it was not. Her head tipped back slightly, eyes roving from one corner of the tent to the other. Awkward, suddenly everything felt awkward. "I haven't done this before, but is there a time limit or something? Like are you done for the evening? Or do you have like a reset switch?" To provide a little levity to an already uncomfortable situation, she pushed a finger against Alistair's belly button.

"No, I'm not done. Just…." His head rolled back against his pillow, hands rising to press his palms into his eyes. "…it's now how I pictured it."

Elishka watched him for a moment, eyes trailing against his chest at the rise and fall of his breathing. They had gone this far and she was not about to stop now. She was primed, ready and determined to leave this tent sufficiently ruined.

The laces of Alistair's trousers were quickly undone. Fingers slithered along the brim of the pants, dragging against the taut flesh of his hips before tugging down, eventually drawing them over his knees and over his feet. Small clothes, still slick with Alistair's enthusiasm, were made quick work of.

Romance novels often employed overly flowery language to describe a man's phallus. Elishka had no real idea what to expect. Would it be a snake with one eye? Would it throb in time with the beat of the man's heart? Would it sparkle? She blinked and then blinked again.

_So this is what a penis looks like….interesting._

It didn't glisten. It didn't pulse. And it most certainly did not look veiny. It just kind of laid there, limp. Fingers traced along the length, curious. Silk – it was the first thing to flash in her mind. She wrapped her fingers about the width and slowly dragged upward. Alistair shifted against the bedroll, his breath's pace quickening. "That ok?" She had her answer in seconds as she felt him harden.

"Lay down," he ordered, his voice hoarse, needy.

She slid down along the bedroll, lowering herself onto her back. Goosebumps rose to attention as Alistair's body pressed into hers. His mouth found hers while hands moved to nudge her legs apart. Finger tips tickled at inside of her thighs causing a gasp to rise. Her chest heaved in a staccato rhythm. She wanted to cry out, urging Alistair on, but common sense got the better of her, reminding her of the others outside the tent. Instead, she arched her back and pressed her hips into his. It was an invitation, a quiet demand, an order.

As fingers entered her, she could not, however, hold back the scream that birthed. Nothing she had read prepared her for….the pain. _Ow. _ She had heard other women in the Circle talk about their first times and the pain. But it was one of those things that could not truly be described. She knew there would be pain, but she had thought given all she'd done with fighting darkspawn and such, it would be nothing – something quite easy for her to bear. Yet still, she let out the yelp, all together unprepared.

Alistair's ministrations stalled, a concerned look spreading across his face. A grimace claimed the angles of Elishka's mouth. "Did I do something wrong?" It was his turn to ask.

"No…I…guess it's supposed to hurt...the first time."

"Do you want me to stop?" Concern claimed Alistair's expression. "I don't want to hurt you."

An eyebrow raised, stern eyes making target in Alistair. "If you stop, I will never forgive you. " And to drive the point home, she slapped a hand against his bare ass. "But, not your fingers…" She hadn't quite gotten bold enough to ask outright for what she wanted. She could only hope that he would understand what she meant and didn't try to shove a foot into her.

Alistair moved a bit against Elishka, his hand dipping between their bodies to adjust himself. As he drove forward, she felt him slide against her stomach and belly button. It didn't quite feel right. She lay there, waiting on him to correct the course. Once again, his hand delved below, attempting to be a navigator into paths unknown. Her eyes widened, bright light blinding her. "Noooo," she cried. She knew that definitely was not right. She felt the tightness of her anus penetrated slightly.

Third time proved to be a charm with the aid of Elishka's guiding hand. She took Alistair's length and showed it the way. Her body tensed as he entered, her breath sucked in and held. _Ow_. The pain returned, flashing red. However, with each progressive move of Alistair's hips into hers, the pain lessened.

So many times she had watched this bum move beneath the shelter of metal. She always stood in the back during battle. She had imagined how it must tighten with every lunge and parry. Both hands moved to clutch at the firm flesh of Alistair's backside, pressing him further into her. Instinct took control, written lessons in novels discarded. She felt her legs spread further, her pelvis move in sync with Alistair's. _It _was happening. FINALLY.

But just as she began to become one with the rhythm, Alistair's body began to quake. Loud and unrestrained, he let out a whimper of a cry. His body went tense, every muscle contracting before a quiver of a wave consumed him. He fell against her, the weight of his chest against hers. Lips found her neck, nuzzling against the flesh in tender nip. "I love you."

_That's it?_

Her world had not been shaken to the core. She had not felt completely overcome in a single explosion of pleasure. She felt teased. The lingering taste of promise filled her mouth. He loved her and that was great in all, but what about her happy ending?

"You aren't done," she told him. The princess would have her sundae with the cherry on top. She took Alistair's hand in her own and guided it to parts yet unexplored. She showed him the gentle touch, teasing and flicking but not pressing and prodding. He proved to be a quick learner. Teeth nibbled at her lower lip, each stroke bringing her closer to the precipice. Her head dug into the pillow, back craning in arch. Heat flushed her cheeks. And then, it came, the quiver and shake of release rocked her. She had felt the sensation before in the solitude of her own bed with fantasies filling her head. A cry erupted as she moved both away and toward Alistair's hand. Everything stood on edge. It was similar yet so different. So much..better.

"You are done now," she murmured as her body began to still. Slow, a smile spread across her lips. Lazily lidded eyes looked up at the man, her love. "And yes, I love you too."

* * *

**AN:**_ Thank you NotLaura for your wonderful beta'ing. And thank you to the wonderful peeps of IRC for the inspiration. Compliment piece/one-shot for 'Duty Doesn't come for Free'. _


End file.
